


Anywhere But Here

by tryslora



Series: Weavers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s been watching Isaac carry a torch for Scott for a long time now. He thinks Scott’s missing out on a good thing, and Danny’s smart enough to take the chance on getting it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is a part of the Weavers series, it can be read entirely independently and is a story in itself. I didn't want to write about the hot fire of passion, but the slow burning heat of longing.
> 
> This ficlet was originally written for Prompt #7 - Fire at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but I do like to play with them.

Danny finds Isaac by the Ferris Wheel, staring up as it spins, hands gripping the temporary fence so hard that Danny suspects there will be indents when Isaac releases it. “Hey,” Danny says, and nothing more than that.

Isaac shrugs the shoulder nearest Danny in silent greeting. Danny edges in close but not touching, waiting. He’s been around them all long enough now to see how it works, how often they all _touch_ each other. Gravity calls to Isaac, and soon Danny feels the heavy weight that presses into him, Isaac’s shoulder leaning against his. Danny presses back to silently say _it’s okay_.

There aren’t words for this. Danny wouldn’t know how to say them if there were. Even with everything he’s learned, it has became obvious that the pack are _other_. That there are things that Danny isn’t privy to. But he’s also still human, and he can observe and see and watch, and he suspects he notices more than the ones that rely on their nose not to lie to them.

He wonders, for a moment, what longing and hunger smell like. Not the hot fire of lust; Danny’s sure that one has a strong scent. No, he’s thinking about the slow burn of pining. The ashes of unrequited love. Need.

“I’m okay,” Isaac says, giving Danny a shy smile. “Thanks for checking on me.”

“You didn’t seem like you should be alone.”

Isaac’s smile falls away, and Danny holds up his hands to erase what he said. “That came out wrong. You looked upset, and I didn’t want you to have to deal with it alone.”

“This is a graduation celebration. None of us are supposed to be upset.” Isaac looks away again, only turning back when Danny laughs. “What’s so funny?”

“Everyone gets upset at graduation. The girls were bawling earlier like they don’t still have the entire summer ahead of them before Allison goes to Brandeis.” Some have more reason to be upset than others, but that isn’t something to talk about now. Although Danny has a feeling that it impacts the situation in its own way. “Scott isn’t going anywhere, you know. You’re both going to the same school. For the same major. You’re both staying here.”

He’s testing the waters, curious what he’ll get back. The answer is a flush and a bitten lip, which isn’t a surprise at all. Danny has a feeling that the only one who doesn’t know about Isaac’s crush on Scott is Scott himself. Which isn’t a surprise. Scott’s never been able to see anyone but Allison, not even Stiles.

“Scott has no idea I exist.” Isaac shakes his head, laughing slightly when Danny raises an eyebrow. “Not like that, anyway.”

“Then he’s missing out.”

Danny’s been thinking about this for a long time, but it never seemed to be the right moment. Now, with Isaac giving him that quizzical curious puppy-like look… _now_ seems to be right.

He frames Isaac’s face with his hands and leans in. He steals the kiss firmly, not bothering with light, whispery touches. Not bothering with questions. It’s do or die, kiss or no kiss. Want or not. Danny knows where Isaac’s heart is. Hell, he knows where his own is. But he _likes_ Isaac. They’ve all been through hell this last year, and after so long of watching Isaac watch Scott, Danny’s curious what it would be like to have him for himself.

Isaac goes still in surprise before kissing him back, hungry and needy and desperate for attention. There’s a soft whine, and Danny smiles into the kiss before taking it deeper. Danny has experience; Isaac doesn’t. The situation seems obvious to him. Stoke the fire and fan the flames, but don’t let it burn out too quickly.

“We don’t need to go back to the rest of the group,” he points out. “In fact, I’ve got a perfectly good car here that could take us anywhere you want to go.”

“Wherever,” Isaac says quickly. “Anywhere but here.”

Danny kisses him again, and some mother clucks disapprovingly as she walks by, shielding her daughter from the sight of two men kissing openly by the ferris wheel. As they break apart, Danny takes Isaac’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

Danny’s learned that sometimes the wolves need their pack. But sometimes, like now, even a wolf needs a little time alone. Or with a friend.

Just a little bit of time, anywhere but here.


End file.
